Hanna MacDonald
Hanna MacDonald is a character and an antagonist, as well as a tribute of the Hunger Games in Katagma and Sahlmon's Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games. She was the haughty career girl from District 1, serving as one of the secondary antagonists of the of the games. Her current fate is up to speculation, as the games are yet to begin. Biography Early Life Raised in District 1 Hanna was born in the rich District 1, where she lived a life of luxury. She was a career from the beginning, her high quality of life and quick growth brewing Hanna into a cocky, arrogant tribute. Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games ''Section to be Written when Games Begin'' Personality Due to her childhood of constant spoiling and luxurious living, and the constant lovely state of her home growing up, Hanna has developed a very spoiled personality. From being involved in career training, to volunteering for the Hunger Games, to joining the Careers, Hanna MacDonald has shown she prefers to invest directly for what she benefits her most. This very selfish passion has led her to the mistake of angering others with her carelss nature, a mistake that deeply influences much of her actions thereafter. Part of her passion was fueled by her parents high expectations and desire for the Hunger Games and fame, and they were strong enough to have her side with a clearly murderous band of tributes, to accomplish what she thought was good for her mother and father. Unfoortunately, her passion isn't well-balanced by reason, instead making her an even worse person, as she was immediately not afraid to kill other people anymore. Due to her siding with the careers, she came to seek more attentions and was constantly wracked with fear of being unnoticed, regardless if she showed it outwardly. In contrast with her district partner, Hanna displays a more selfish attitude and lone wolf state of mind, not only against career leader Irma Gilles, but anyone she perceives as non beneficial. Her selfishness can be both powerful and dangerous, not only leading her to anger her allies for lack of care, but also personally take her own allies supplies in a panic attack. She also had no qualms of manipulating others mentally in order to achieve what she wanted. She grows more anxious after the games progress, as she is seen to be more impatient, more aggressive, and less inclined to use the power of her good looks to get what she needed. Wanting to kill more tributes instead of acting as conservative and latent, she instead suggest to go hunting more frequently, catering to Irma and Harvey's more bloodthirsty side. Having become more aggressive and less reluctant to do harm, she has been seen using her combat skills instead of mental since joining the careers. Appearance In Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games, Hanna is depicted as a beautiful, slender young woman. She's bronze skinned, standing 5' 8" tall and weighing 145 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and toned arms, a lean torso with large breasts, wide hips, and strong legs. Her blonde hair is long and fine, and is styled with care. She has an attractive face with a soft chin, and her narrow, alluring eyes are a comforting shade of blue. Her nose is staight and she has full lips. She usually wears loose clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her curvy physique and attractive look. Guillermo positvely describes Hanna as "your typical District 1 hottie", while Katrina is a little more negative, saying "Just your dumb bimbo from District 1". Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition': Hanna's body and mind are at the peak human condition of a woman of her age, weight, and height through intense training and strict diet from her many years as a career in District 1. She's been able to defeat many in her career academy with relative ease. Hanna trains rigorously to maintain herself at peak condition with her constant exercise, where her schooling in the career academy comes in handy the most. *'Adept Axe-User': Hanna is a strong and skilled axe fighter. She has extensive of knowledge of bladed combat. Hanna's axe skills are considered second to only the hardy tributes of District 7, making her one of the better axe fighters in the arena. When she was reaped into the games, Hanna received more extensive training and became even more refined in combat, proving more than capable of matching some of the best trainers in all of Panem. Her combat level is at least on par, if not better, than that of the Jose, and is certainly superior to your regular tribute. Equipment *'Axe': Hanna's weapon of choice was a axe, a blade-heavy slashing weapon weighing 10 pounds. Hanna used the weapon rarely at first, though as the games went on showed her true skill with the axe. *'Tribute Uniform': Hanna wore the standard tribute uniform, just as every other tribute in the games did. Affiliations Family *Unnamed Father - Father *Unnamed Mother - Mother Allies *Careers **Andrew Wilkenson **Jose Gonzalez **Maria Anister **Harvey Lunist **Irma Gilles Enemies *Dynamic Duo **Guillermo Espinar **Katrina Von Hardenburg Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hanna has killed: Relationships Appearances Trivia *She, alongside the other members of the Career pack, are all named after deadly hurricanes.